pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunseed Berry
The Sunseed Berry (ヒダマリノミ, Sunlight Berry) is a small strawberry that acts as treasure in Pikmin 2 ''and as fruit in ''Pikmin 3. It's found on the mainland in the Awakening Wood in Pikmin 2, and can easily be obtained as it is guarded only by a lone Red Bulborb, and the Sunseed Berry is sitting on a ledge that Pikmin can be thrown onto. There are a total of four in'' Pikmin 3Pikmin 3'', all of which are easy to obtain. In the first beta video of Pikmin, there was a strawberry that Yellow Pikmin were seen returning to their Onion, and it is rumored that the Sunseed Berry is based on said strawberry. The Combustion Berry is a larger version of this treasure. ''Pikmin 3'' A Sunseed Berry is the first fruit that Alph encounters on his exploration for food resources. It produces one container of juice to be consumed by the captains. The weight has changed from 5 Pikmin to 3 in Pikmin 3. One is located next to where Brittany is found, and the other in the Garden of Hope is found on the other side of that area. The third Sunseed Berry is located in the Distant Tundra, inside one of the Pyroclasmic Slooches close to the landing site. Notes 'Olimar's Journal' "I'' found this fascinating fruit while out exploring today. The skies cleared up, and I felt peaceful watching the pink flower petals flutter in the wind. During this perilous expedition, it seems strange to have such softhearted, romantic thoughts. If I told my wife about this, I'm sure I'd get laughed at...again."'' Sales Pitch "This fruit is born of bright sunlight and cheerful warmth. Come, all you gloomy naysayers! One bite and even sad sacks will become foolhardy optimists. Eat one today and change your life!" Brittany's Notes NTSC version: "As a scientist and as a food eater, I'm excited about this new source of potential nutrition. I just wish it didn't look like it was covered in pimples. Luckily, the taste of it is like delicious and scrumptious had a baby. Let's gather as many of these as we can!" PAL version: "I've never experienced anything like it. Scientifically speaking, the flavour straddles the boundary between scrumptious and delicious, and can only be described as 'scrumplicious'. On the down side, this fruit appears to have a nasty case of pimples." Beta Elements in Pikmin The Sunseed Berry was also seen in the 2001 trailer for Pikmin, which shows five Pikmin carrying it back to one of the onions. However it is unknown what the purpose of the Sunseed berry was, as it was removed before the game was released. It was likely another way to grow Pikmin, or possibly a power-up of some kind. See Pikmin_Beta_Elements. Gallery P3 Find Sunseed Berry.jpg|Finding a Sunseed Berry in Pikmin 3. Movie08.jpg|A Sunseed Berry as seen in Pikmin 3. strawberry1.jpeg|A strawberry in real life. Screenshot 2014-04-18 at 12.43.36 PM.png|The Sunseed Berry when it is first found in Pikmin 3. Sunseed_berry.png|Sun Seed berry! (It is YUM!) Sunseed_Berry_1.png|The Sunseed Berry, as seen in-game in Pikmin 2. Sunseed_Berry_2.png|The Sunseed Berry being analyzed. de:Sonnenkern-Beere Category:Fruit Category:Treasures Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Canon